Talk:Knothole Island
Island and Town Is it a Island, is it a town, Yes it's both...? Knothole Island is a town... ? It has everything needed but you've not listed as one... In fable ''(the first one) Knothole is the town endlessly attacked. You listed it as a town, did you not? Well... It's a town in the seconded too! Italay90 18:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Then I will add it to the Category:Fable II Towns, as I believe you've made your point. :) . You could have just done it yourself, of course... --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :PS. Could you not start a message with , please, as that is used in Wiki-coding as Headers and can mess up the layout. -E Page Rename The article should be named 'Knothole Island', not 'Knothole island'. Capitalisation is important! Could an admin please correct this? Crusader Munky 16:39, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :It's done. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I'm getting this when I get home, I'll speedrun it and update tomorrow. -Dex 18:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) People of KI Why are the knothole island people so barbaric now? They used to be hot, sweaty, world renown for the arena. Why move to a secluded island that is full of snow?--XxKanin 00:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) - As stated by the game: They left to the Island because they were sick of the weather and consistent Balverine attacks. -- Alpha Lycos Help finding the last books i can't find the books i have no idea where they are can someone provied a list wtih the books number and location Please -Theresa The Seer The Knothole Island Volumnes are scattered throughout the region, with most only being reachable under the correct weather conditions. The locations of these books and steps to finding them are listed on the Knothole Island Volumes page. WikiaWizard 20:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Weapon trader Does anybody know where he is, or how I make him appear? Thanks.-- 21:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) The weapon trader is the same as the stonecutter and will only sell once you set the rain up. -- Alpha Lycos WTF Just downloaded Knothole Island, but the guy who leads you there hasn't appeared. WTF? 07:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Go to the Bowerstone Docks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )''' 15:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's the problem, I went to the docks, and he wasn't there. No bloke with a big yellow exclamation point. Again, I say, WTF? 00:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :He doesn't have a big yellow exclamation point. Also sometimes he wonders through the town. I found him once by the stylist shop.--Alpha Lycos 14:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Split The location should be split from the DLC information. Anyone up to the job? ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll add it to my list of things to do. --Enodoc 08:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 11:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Done. Knothole Island (Location) --Enodoc 16:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Great work. Just changed the templates to match now. ☆The Solar Dragon (Merry Christmas)☆ 17:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Do I have it downloaded? I was playing Fable II and viewing my achievements when I noticed I had the Bibliophile achievement that needed to be unlocked. I also had the achievements associated with the weather thing, but I never downloaded this dlc. was it somehow already on my game? is there a way to activate it cuz ive never been able to do any of the quests included with the dlc. so any help? 08:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Even if you don't have the DLC downloaded, the achievements for them still appear in the list if you have accepted any game updates from Xbox Live. If you have Live Gold, you can download a free version of KHI and STF and complete their achievements with online co-op. If you have the GotY version then you have them already and only need to start their quests. Otherwise you need a Live Silver membership and will have to buy KHI and STF from Marketplace to get their achievements. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) The thing is though ive never been hooked up to Live. 17:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :O.o Then I'm not really sure what happened. If you don't have the GotY version, maybe they were releasing normal versions with full achievements lists anyway. Seems a bit bad to do that though. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I got my copy last year at Christmas and it doesn't have any achievements associated with the See The Future DLC, so either Lionhead is just trying to promote downloading or something else. 18:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... See, i have Fable 2, and can still go to knothole and do all that stuff, but i dont have the DLC, and i dont even have xbox live. anybody here can explain this? GTA:SA Is the best, AND YOU KNOW IT!!! 11:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have the Game of the Year edition? That has KHI and STF included within it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : : :Ok i went and checked the cover, it isnt game of the year, its platinum hits is the one i got, and checking the corner it says EXTRA CONTENT and all the stuff, but it dosent any where say game of the yearGTA:SA Is the best, AND YOU KNOW IT!!! 11:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah OK, I think Platinum Hits is the North American re-release of the Game of the Year version, so it essentially has the GotY content. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Revision of Knothole Island Associated Pages? Many of the pages linked to this one have stated that the clothing, weapons, augments and various other items could "is available only through purchasing the Downloadable Content Knothole Island for Fable II" when many members of the community have managed to get to the island with re-releases of the original game. I, personally, found this quite confusing at first without much research into the game itself. Should pages associated with Knothole Island be updated with this information for new players to the game? WikiaWizard 13:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I suppose it is worth saying that the Knothole Island Downloadable Content isn't only available by download anymore; however, the items are still only available by purchasing the Downloadable Content, it's just that re-releases include the DLC with the retail purchase. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Help with getting to Knothole Island I got the free DLC of Knothole, got the goodies, then it ended, now I've gotten the "premium" one you pay for and I'm not sure if I can get to Knothole now. Do you have to wait for him to get the repairs done? Or did I lose my chance completely? Please help! :Just go to the docks and wait for the "Press A" to appear, then so so and you should be taken there. Once the DLC loads he is done with the repairs, as long as you have access to free roaming of Bowerstone you can go there.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :That is correct. I also downloaded the free version first and got the few items from Gordon and later got the Premium version and had no trouble doing the quests on Knothole Island.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:00, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Bringing wandering traders Is it worth mentioning that if you marry a trader and bring her here for your marital home it increases the chances of getting good items? Kgk4569 (talk) 01:31, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Is that specific to Knothole Island, or something that would apply to any trader being taken to a village with a good economy level? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:06, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :: It applies to any villiage, but being that Knothole Island is the only place to find 4 augment weapons and various augmentations, it is most useful here. Kgk4569 (talk) 15:32, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: OK cool, go ahead and add it here. We can add it to the general page on traders and/or marriage as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:28, April 24, 2016 (UTC)